


the stripe of the moon

by regencysnuffboxes (malicegeres)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And As A Lesbian It's My Sworn Duty to Add to the Femslash Tag, But Canonically They Could Also Totally Be Lesbians When We're Not Looking, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nudity, One Day I'll Be Brave Enough To Write More Well Thought-Out Femslash Than This But I Have This Now, Partial Nudity, Post-Coital Cuddling, Provided They Really Wanted to Make the Effort, Scars, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, You COULD Read This As An AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malicegeres/pseuds/regencysnuffboxes
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale deal with the aftermath of a run-in with a demon hunter. Femslash for some Tumblr ask prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some shit I posted on Tumblr ages and ages ago that I've been meaning to Archive forever. Original post [here](http://crowleyraejepsen.tumblr.com/post/181880822763/7) with the prompt.

"Ssssssshit!" Crowley yelped, pulling herself away from Aziraphale.

"Do hold still," Aziraphale scolded, pushing her wire-rimmed, circular spectacles up her nose. "I have to take it out, my dear. The arrowhead's consecrated silver and you need to be able to heal yourself."

She turned around and glowered first at the angel, and then at the arrow sticking out of her back. "Fine," she sighed. She put her hands on the wall and braced herself. "Jusssst… warn me, alright?"

"Why don't you count me off?" asked Aziraphale, keeping her face neutral.

"Alright," said Crowley.

Aziraphale rolled up her sleeves.

"One…"

She positioned her hands to pull the arrow out, one hovering near the shaft and the other in a strong L-shape just over where it was protruding from her shoulder blade.

"Two- _FUCK!_ "

Crowley turned around and glared at her. Aziraphale gave her a smug smile, holding up the arrow in triumph.

"Er, angel?" said Crowley.

Aziraphale looked at the arrow, and then at Crowley's back. It had broken an inch above the wound. "Oh, dear."

Crowley looked at her desperately, her yellow eyes wide with panic.

"Alright, shirt off, bra off," Aziraphale ordered. She had no time for funny business.

"What?!"

"This is no time for modesty, my dear girl. Every second  you dawdle is another second that arrow has to poison you. If it had gone in any further, you might already be dead." She pointed to the table where they normally drank and ate takeaway together, tapping her foot and looking for all the world like a stern French teacher sending a student to the principal's office for giggling too much at 'derrière.' "Now get undressed and lie down on that table."

"You could buy me dinner firssssst, angel," Crowley grumbled. She reached up with one hand to try and unbutton her shirt from the top, but the movement pulled at her injured shoulder. She let out a sharp, shuddering hiss.

Aziraphale walked up to her. "Here," she said gently. Her delicate fingers made quick work of the buttons. She reached around and unclipped her bra through her shirt to minimize the amount Crowley would have to move her arms. "Turn around."

Crowley did, her arms hovering stiffly by her side. Aziraphale had only seen Crowley topless a couple of times since they'd made their feelings known to one another, and the experience was still novel enough that she could feel her face growing steadily hotter as she stripped Crowley's blouse away. She thought her face might catch fire when she removed her bra, revealing the silhouette of what she had never been able to help noticing were a beautiful pair of breasts, small and soft against her bony chest, her nipples perked up against the chill of Aziraphale's drafty back room.

"Table," she said in a high voice, averting her eyes and guiding her companion with a light hand on the small of her back.

It was difficult work, and painful for Crowley, but they were both able to heave a sigh of relief when a shining piece of silver clanged loudly onto the wooden surface of the table.

Aziraphale leaned over her and stroked the sweat-dampened hair at the nape of her neck. "There". She leaned down and put her lips next to the wound, channeling healing energy into it through her kiss. It knit shut, and she could feel Crowley's body slack with relief underneath her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to the first one from the same series of prompts, originally posted [here.](http://crowleyraejepsen.tumblr.com/post/181890636853/anon-requested-prompt-13-kissing-scars-i-decided)

Crowley shivered as Aziraphale trailed a hand down her spine. They were lying naked in a tangle of Crowley's stark white sheets and their dark legs, a line of moonlight projecting across them from a small gap between her blackout shade and the windowsill. It was the one intrusion of the outside world into their dark little den. Otherwise it was just the two of them, their chests rising and falling in time, cradling one another in each other's gazes and in each other's arms.  
Aziraphale giggled. Her curls were a frizzy mess, flying out in all directions, and she was beautiful. "Your range of motion has improved, I must say."  
"Better be," said Crowley lazily, a contented smile playing on her lips. "You did kisssss it better."  
It had been two weeks since Crowley's run-in with the demon hunter and his crossbow. A fortnight was impressive turnaround for a healing human, but for a demon it was painfully slow.  
"May I have another look at it?" Aziraphale asked, her face becoming serious.  
Crowley rolled her eyes. "You've seen all of me tonight, angel."  
"Well, er. I was a bit distracted by your aforementioned range of motion."  
If God hadn't thrown her out of Heaven, Crowley would have thanked Her for her serpentine ability to see heat of Aziraphale's blood rush into her cheeks in the darkness.  
"I just want to see," she pressed. She hovered a hesitant hand over Crowley's face and brushed a lock of hair out of it. "It frightens me that humans can wield so much power against you."  
In the bookshop or out in public, Crowley might have laughed at her for saying it, but it felt wrong to do it in here where she, Aziraphale, and the stripe of the moon were the only three beings in the universe. So instead she untangled herself from the angel and sat up, twisting so that her back faced her. "You did a decent job," she reassured her. "I can't feel it anymore."  
She felt Aziraphale's warm fingers brush over the newly-formed bump of scar tissue. Then the fingers went away, replaced with her hot breath, and then the wet pop of a kiss.  
Then, too soon, she sat up. Crowley looked back and saw that she was sat on her knees with her legs tucked under her, her thighs and wide hips spread by the position of her legs and her hands crossed over her soft belly. She was tilting her head.  
"What?" Crowley asked in a tone that came out a tad testier than she'd intended.  
"You have other scars."  
"So?"  
"Are those all from holy objects?"  
Crowley turned herself around and folded herself into a compact seated position, her legs pretzeled under her and her arms folded across her chest. She noticed the sound of a car rushing by on the street below, popping that perfect bubble. "Of course they're from holy objects," she sighed, exasperated. "What else is going to scar a demon?"  
"Are they just from this corporation?"  
Now she did allow herself a derisive laugh. "You've been with me, angel. I haven't had an incident like this since the seventeenth century, and I think that was the only time on this body. They always show up. That's just how those sorts of wounds work."  
Aziraphale's brows knit together, her eyes full of sorrow and, Go- Sa- Someone help Crowley, pity.  
"Stop that," she said darkly.  
"Sorry," said Aziraphale, screwing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath. When she opened them, she gave her a smile that, while shaky, was warm and determined. "Let me see them again. I just needed to get used to them."  
Crowley laid back down, and Aziraphale resumed her examination. She kissed every single scar she could find on Crowley's body.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [crowleyraejepsen](https://crowleyraejepsen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
